The Fantastic Wingman
The Fantastic Wingman is a comic series that features the hero, Wingman. Wingman Flint Mason (a.k.a.) Wingman '''is a comic book superhero and the main character of ''The Fantastic Wingman ''comics series. He gained his powers through an accident after being pushed into an inescapable suit. Because of that, he was gifted with the powers of flight, superhuman speed, strength, reflexes and durability and a Keen Eye. Powers Flint was but an ordinary 16 year old. However, he became quick friends with Hugo Kingsley. Hugo invited him to his father's banquet for a celebration and get together. Once there, he (along with everyone else) witnessed Bishop Kingsley unveil his latest creation, the Wingsuit. He explained how the Wingsuit gives the user the ability to fly, shoot goo out of the hand sockets, pick up tremendous speeds and duplicate. After the introductions, Flint took a close-up examination to the Wingsuit. He admired every aspect of it and dreamed of flying one day. As he was dreaming of how it would be flying, a man behind him spills his wine and slips and accidentally pushes him into the suit. Bishop Kingsley realizes it is gone and sends The Steel Wing after the thief. Flint, not knowing of what the suit may do, tries to take it off. However, he notices that it will not come off and discovers that the suit will never come off. Now, he tries to escape the building by taking the roof. Flint then jumps it and starts to fly. However, he soon finds himself in an aerial battle with The Steel Wing. After a lengthy battle, Flint was able to come out on top. Flint then heads home, and notices that the fight between him and The Steel Wing was on the news. He, now given the chance, decides to protect Domino City from the evil vigilantes that may break loose. Thus begins the beginning of Flint's career. Crime Fighting Days During the beginning of his crime fighting days, Flint had no particular name to be called by. This gave most villains the impression that he was a wannabe masked hero. So many called him Tinted-Feather, Birdman and more. Eventually, Flint established the name, Wingman after relating to his symbol on his chest, a wing. Some of Wingman's earliest foes consisted of '''The Steel Wing, The Mammoth, Magma & Stinkfly. However, as Wingman beat more and more of his foes, the more determined the Big Man of Crime was to get rid of him. This then lead up to the notorious team called, The Malicious Six. This team consisted of 6 of Wingman's greatest enemies at the time: The Steel Wing, Magma, The Mammoth, Shockwave, Stinkfly & The Hyena. Villains '''Manfredi "Manny" Stinson (a.k.a.) The Mammoth '''is a comic book character and a foe of Wingman. He became the Mammoth through neuroscience and genetics. He was originally an escaped convict who was ordered by Bishop Kingsley to retrieve his Wingsuit back. He was given a special serum that he must take to maintain his bulky form. '''Dr. Phillips (a.k.a.) Killer Gator '''is a comic book character and a supervillain of the hero, Wingman. He was a scientist known to be a laughing stock amongst many. Wanting to be feared instead, he splices himself and transforms into Killer Gator. '''Lincoln "Bishop" Kingsley '''is a comic book supervillain and the arch-nemesis of Wingman. He is the father of Wingman's best friend, Hugo Kingsley. He is a crime lord who schemes and manipulates others into doing his bidding, for a handsome pay of course. He goals to rule Domino City and all its inhabitants by taking control of the crime world followed by the city itself. '''Charlie Baker (a.k.a.) Magma '''is a comic book character and an enemy of Wingman. He became Magma through a needle containing a lava-based formula. This gave him an outer-skin battle suit plate made of pure molten and magma. Angered at this, he became frustrated and went on to try and kill Dr. Cray. However, he changed him back through a simple test. However, he turned him back and got him do do tasks for him. Getting fed up, Charlie tried to take it from him but melted it off, keeping him Magma forever. '''Sergeui Khalifo "Kavin" (a.k.a.) The Sabretooth '''is a fictional comic book character and an enemy to Wingman. He was in wars and became similar to the "super soldier." However, Dr. Rectal wanted him to become even stronger. With this happening, he infused that of a sabretooth with him, transforming him into a half-man, half-sabretooth. With him much more powerful and agile than Wingman, the Sabretooth has become one of his more powerful foes. '''Henry Princeton (a.k.a.) The Human Glider '''is a comic book supervillain and a main enemy of Wingman. He was given the same suit as Wingman from Bishop Kingsley, in an attempt to kill him. Since he was 3x as powerful and fast as Wingman, he was able to triumph. However, he turned insane when the suit turned on him and he could not take it off. '''Hybrid '''is artificial intelligence and one of Wingman's arch-enemies.It is a substance that was made after the Black Sludge was reproduced. This however was chemically enhanced from the acid from which is spawned off of. As a result, it got data on not only Wingman but his foes too (specifically Magma, Shockwave, The Mammoth, Stinkfly, Hellcarrier, Mirror Move & Hellhound). '''Roderick Kaine (a.k.a.) The Greyhound '''is a comic book supervillain and an arch-enemy of Wingman. He was passed the mantle of the Greyhound after his father, Thomas Kaine was killed by an explosion, which he created. Blaming Wingman for his death, Roderick became the Greyhound in an attempt to avenge his father and kill Wingman. Category:Super-Hero